A Christmas Story
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: A story of how everyone has gotten together on Christmas!


**A Christmas Story**

I am Kagome Higurashi Tashio. I have just recently married the famous executive Sesshoumaru Taisho four months go. My son Shippo and his Daughter Rin have bonded so much since they first met each other.

Our relationship began when I became his secretary at Tashio corp., his family business.

I had always been in love with him, what girl would not; he is tall, handsome and rich. First, it was just a business relationship then a friendship soon it became more.

We both fell in love with each other and started to date. Then one year later, we were walking away from the altar at our wedding.

Now four months later we are Christmas together as husband and wife. Currently it is seven thirty am Christmas morning and I am in the bathroom getting ready.

Rin and Shippo are still asleep. Sesshoumaru and I spent last night wrapping their presents and placing their presents down under the tree.

They placed all the presents that they bought for the whole family under the tree last night before they went to bed.

I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I then walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. Sesshoumaru finished dressing as I walked over to my clothes.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a cute Christmas t-shirt to wear. I then slipped into a pair of slippers then Sesshoumaru and I walked out of our huge closet. We grabbed our cell phones, put them in our pockets and walk out of our room.

We walk across the hall, Sesshoumaru walked into Rin's room and I walked into Shippo's room. I walk over to his bed where he slept all curled up under the sheets.

I pull the sheets off him and I shook him till he awoke. He let a groan showing that he wanted to sleep but despite that he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at me sluggishly. I smiled down at him and said.

"Merry Christmas Shippo, it's time to get up and go down to see what Santa brought you."

"Ya!"

He quickly jumps out of bed in his pajamas, grabs my hand and drags me out of his room. We meet Rin and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was in the same as I was.

We allowed Rin and Shippo to drag us down stairs and into our living room. The Christmas tree was all lit up so beautifully. They squealed and ran over to the tree and began to unwrap there presents with great pace.

I heard the doorbell so I ran out of the living room, across the entry way and to the door. I opened it and there stands Jen, Inutashio, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, My Mom, My Brother Souta, Kouga, and Ayame. They all said in unison.

"Merry Christmas!"

I replied,

"Merry Christmas guys, please come on in."

They all are carrying presents, I step aside, and they all walk in. They all walked into the living room, but before I could move away from the door they all went back out and walk out the door.

I held the door open and they all come back in with the rest of the presents. I shut the door and followed them back into the living room. They all set the presents down and I walked over to the girls. Jen looked at me and said.

"So was it hard to get them out of bed?"

"No, Shippo actually jumped out of bed. They drug me and Sesshoumaru down here."

"I knew that they probably would."

"Yes I know, they love all holidays, especially Christmas."

"Yes they do."

"Do you girls mind coming help me fix some eggnog for everyone?"

"Sure."

Sango, Ayame, Kikyou, Jen, my Mom and I walk across the living room and into the kitchen. We went over to the counter, grabbed our stuff, and started to prepare the eggnog.

While we were there, Jen helped me and we put the humongous ham into the oven so that it would be ready for dinner.

We grabbed two trays of eggnog and walked out into the living room. We went around and gave everyone a cup or warm eggnog. We set the trays down and toke our own cups of eggnog.

Rin and Shippo continued to unwrap up their many presents they received from their three grandparents and my mother along with others. My Mother brought many presents for them as well.

With a loving family like ours, it's a wonder Rin and Shippo are both equally spoiled.

After another forty-five minutes of opening Christmas presents the rest of us can finally open ours.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru with a smile. We lean closer to each other and kiss. Weird enough someone is holding a mistletoe right above us.

**Happy Holidays everyone! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
